Tunnel of Hope
by iwantmycupcake
Summary: What really happened to Katniss and Gale's fathers? How did the rebellion begin? What is District 13 up to? Read, and you'll find out. This is in Katniss' father's pespective! R&R thanks so much! sorry, just realized Gales mother is Hazelle not Tina lol


I clomp down into the mines to work on the tunnel to District 13.

"Hey," Rory grunts while he shovels coal into a wheelbarrow next to him.

I mutter back "Hi." I keep working while people stream in and out of the mines. Secretly, we are building a tunnel when President Snow thinks we are mining coal. It's not mentioned out loud, but everyone is tired of President Snow dictating and telling us what to do. It's time we stood up for ourselves. _Let the rebellion begin_, I think grimly. Every second, I shovel coal I think to myself that I am going to change Katniss and Prim's future. There may a chance I will die, but I will die for them. A single tear cleans a trail through the black dust on my cheek and lands on my wrist.

"What's the matter?" Rory taunts. I ignore him. He has no family, no kids, no one he loves, he wouldn't understand what I was going through.

I heave a sigh and cough. The stale air is already attacking my lungs. Soon. Soon, we will be at the end. Soon Katniss and Prim will be safe. Soon can't come any quicker.

_Oh, sweet little Katniss._ I think, _adorable Prim_. I hope they'll never have to feel the pain I am going through. I pray that our family will be safe from the secret tunnel that leads to District 13, one that was smart enough to pretend they were destroyed. I thank the gods everyday that someone from District 13 came to warn and give us a chance to live.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupts and I cover my ears grimacing from the huge sharp noise. After I let go of my ears, an echoing ring fills them. The people beside me who were working have dropped their shovels and are on their knees crying their hearts out. Something has happened that has made the strongest of men cry. The ground becomes a lighter gray as if a river has run through the mine. Rory stares sadly at me. It seems like he's saying something, but I can't quite make it out . The ringing is still in my head. I shake my head and wince. Rory's pointing to the entrance of the mine Oh no, this could only mean one thing. Oh god, no, oh please no. I can't have happened. I run as fast as I could, scrambling over piles of coal and scattered rocks. I almost fall over another man weeping on the ground. I regain my balance and soon my biggest fear is confirmed. Someone has blown the entrance of the mine closed. I fall, not caring how hard the ground is and not aware of my hand landing on a jagged, sharp piece of coal. I have failed my family, I have failed myself.

I suddenly stand myself back up. There's no way we are going to lose this fight against President Snow. We are a union, he is only a person. I take a deep breath forcing myself to speak up.

"We need to finish that tunnel." I say in a loud clear voice that is a lot stronger and steadier than I expected. A few men glance up as if they are interested as in what I have to say.

"We can't give up to President Snow. We need to finish that tunnel." I repeat again.

Byron stares at me. "We have to do this for our families." He thinks out loud. I think of Rose, Prim, and Katniss home, all alone, no one to fend for them. I know he's thinking of Tina, Gale, Posy, and the rest of his family.

"We need hope." He says softly. I close my eyes and open them again as if I'll be magically transported to my home. No such luck. I know what everyone is going through. I walk back towards the tunnel and pick up my shovel. I walk in and keep shoveling. Byron follows me. Soon, everyone else is up and making the entryway to District 13.

Every few hours or so, we all walk back out of the tunnel which takes now around a half an hour. Then, we collapse on the ground for five minutes. Luckily I have my watch and the map that the Mayor has given us to make sure we are digging towards the generally right direction. The men take out the few pieces of food that have snagged in the pockets and pass them around. We all know that in order to survive, we need everyone helping and alive. Byron passes me a piece of a cookie that Tina had baked. The work has left all of us weary and tired, but we are very well aware that if we keep working we might reach district 13's underground city. "Time's up." I announce as five minutes has passed. A few groan, but most are ready for another hour or so of work. I'm amazed how hopeful we have all become, that the strong will of surviving has kept us alive How many days have we even been here? I ponder. It's a miracle how far we have gotten. There's no chance to stop. We keep shoveling and shoveling. None dare to cry in fear they might break down and lose hope. We all work in silence and heavy hearts. I begin humming a tune I had taught to Katniss when she was six of the valley. As we go in and out of the tunnel, I become worried, shouldn't we have reached it by now? This makes me work even harder.


End file.
